


when it’s you

by thisandthisandthis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis
Summary: nerys spends some time with her gf after a long day of running the station <3
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Gilora Rejal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	when it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> the cardasi word “t’si” that gilora uses is basically a cute lil shortening of the word “t’silrar,” a cardassian endearment coined by orchidlocked in [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000677#main%E2%80%9C%20rel=) fic :)
> 
> \- peach ([more fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works) // [my tumblr](https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/))

Nerys collapsed onto her bed, absolutely worn out. The day had been nothing but back to back meetings — first, a Romulan delegation needed a mediator for a territory dispute with the Klingons; then she had to sit through a three-hour briefing on the station’s new docking technology; after that, she argued with a thick-headed admiral over subspace in an attempt to get them to understand Ezri’s decision to return to Starfleet Academy; and finally, her monthly meeting with the Bajoran government had taken longer than expected for a multitude of horribly tedious reasons. Nerys wanted nothing more than to curl up with a mug of tea and just forget about politics and regulations for a while.

Sitting up with a sigh, she kicked away her boots, peeled off her uniform, and tossed it all aside. After dressing in a loose top and some pajama pants that were far more comfortable, she crossed the room to her replicator.

“Hot jumja tea.” The drink materialized in front of her, steaming with that wonderful, sweet smell. She smiled and curled her hands around the mug, feeling its warmth.

Just as she was about to settle down on the couch, there was a chime from the door.

“Prophets, it’s so late...?” Nerys mumbled to herself, a heavy weariness in her limbs as she stood. She set down her mug and went to the door. Her heart sank at the thought of some officer standing outside with yet another last-minute task or pile of paperwork for her to complete.

But to her delight, in the corridor was Gilora.

“Nerys.” the Cardassian woman inclined her head and smiled warmly. “I heard you had quite the day. I thought I’d come check up on you.”

Nerys beamed, feeling the tension melt from her body. “Gilora, hi. Come in,” she said fondly, ushering the other woman into her quarters. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

As the door shut behind them, Gilora took Nerys’ hands and pulled her close, touching their foreheads together. “I missed you today,  _ t’si,” _ she murmured. “You look so tired. Romulans and Klingons, huh? They certainly don’t mix well.”

Nerys laughed quietly, nodding. “Yeah. That’s an understatement.” She pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Gilora’s mouth. “I’m glad to see you, though.”

“And I, you.” Gilora pulled away slightly, sniffing the air. “Ooh, is that jumja tea? Don’t let it get cold on my account.”

Nerys smiled, placing another quick kiss on her cheek, and then sat down on the couch, folding her legs beneath her. “C’mere,” she said, motioning for Gilora to join her, and picked up her mug of tea to sip the sweet amber liquid.

Gilora settled next to her, one cool hand resting affectionately on her thigh. “You really do look exhausted,” she said. “If you’d like to get some sleep or just be alone, I won’t take offense.”

Nerys shook her head. “No, I’m glad you’re here. You always help me relax.” She smiled softly at Gilora and snuggled into her side, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Oh, uneventful.” Gilora threaded her fingers through her lover’s hair, playing with it absentmindedly. Nerys had cut it short again, and Gilora loved the soft, silky feeling of it under her hands, so different from her own coarse and thick Cardassian hair. “I did some more work on that new subspace processor with Ulani. Had lunch with Ziyal.”

Nerys hummed. “That’s good.”

For a few minutes they were silent, simply enjoying the other’s presence. Nerys finished her tea and set the mug aside before turning to face Gilora once more. She watched her partner’s eyes, sharp hazel that gleamed with intelligence, and threaded their fingers together, pressing her palm to Gilora’s in the typical Cardassian manner. Gilora smiled and kissed her hand, holding lips against knuckles, the Bajoran way.

“Want to talk about your day?” she asked softly.

Nerys squeezed her hand. “No, I’d rather just be here with you. From the time I woke up this morning, I haven’t had a moment of peace.” She laughed. “Hopefully tomorrow will be a bit slower.”

“Hopefully.” Gilora coaxed Nerys to lie against her chest, circling her arms around the other woman’s waist. “Tell me at least that you took care of yourself today. Did you have enough to eat?”

“Yes.” Nerys smiled up at her. “I grabbed some food from the replicator in between meetings.”

“And to drink?” Gilora demanded.

Nerys laughed quietly. “ _ Yes _ _._ Don’t worry about me.”

“Well, what sort of lover would I be if I didn’t?”

Warmth blossomed in her chest, and Nerys turned to kiss Gilora’s lips.

Gilora happily melted into the touch. Kissing wasn’t a practice among Cardassians, but since being with Nerys, Gilora found it to be very nice, if a little strange. She liked the feeling of Nerys’ hot mouth against hers, the intimacy of it. She liked being able to feel every smile that twitched across her lover’s lips. Nerys cupped her face and pressed soft kisses to her mouth, her jaw, her cheek. Gilora nuzzled into her neck and kissed the delicate skin there, radiant with heat.

“Mmmm,” Nerys sighed. She rested her head against her lover’s shoulder. “Gilora...” she said quietly, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Nerys snuggled closer. “Will you... talk to me? In Cardasi?”

“What do you mean?”

“I... I just want to hear your voice.” Nerys sat up and looked at Gilora with warm fondness. “It calms me down, and I like hearing you speak in your language. I may not understand everything, but it’s beautiful when it’s you.”

Gilora swallowed. Emotion rose on the wings of a ssined dove in her chest as she understood. She knew that Nerys did not have any love for the Cardasi language — it was too intertwined with her past, spoken by soldiers who hurled slurs and threats at her people and whispered sickly promises in the ears of the Bajoran women they made their slaves. The rattling rhythm of the Cardasi tongue was tied inextricably to Nerys’ memories of the Occupation. Now, however, in Gilora’s arms, she not only felt safe enough to listen to Gilora speak the language, but  _ desired _ it. Nerys wanted this part of her, wanted  _ all _ of her. Gilora ached.

“Alright,  _ t’si,” _ she said with a soft smile. “I can read something for you, if you like. Do you have that collection of Iloja I gave you?”

Nerys nodded and fetched the PADD from a nearby table. She then settled back against Gilora’s chest, tucking her face against her lover’s neck with a quiet sigh of contentment. Gilora circled her arms around her and held that PADD with one hand, beginning to read the poetry softly in its original Cardasi.

_ “Ej satUnorak’or nov i’podalv pak keleta inat s’ti inak,” _ she began, slipping into the comfortable, rumbling rhythm of her mother tongue.  _ “K’dan jal nov got gejAs ssem en chaavas nov gif’ta d’nAs...” _

Nerys relaxed against her chest. As the poetry flowed from Gilora’s lips, a deep sense of calm overtook her. She matched her breathing to her lover’s, feeling the pulse of her lungs and the beat of her heart within her chest, the low, vibrating hum of her speech. Closing her eyes, she let the sound of Gilora’s voice wash over her. She did not focus on the meaning of the words. A few of them she recognized scattered throughout — there was _dawn,_ then _sands,_ and then _skin_ and _spring_ _._ The rest floated simply in the air, pure sound.

After a time, Nerys began to drift away into sleep. Vaguely, she registered the click of the PADD turning off, and Gilora’s cool fingers stroking through her hair.

Gilora pressed her lips to Nerys’ temple and murmured something in Cardasi.

The words were nothing but gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> \- peach ([more fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works) // [my tumblr](https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/))


End file.
